The present invention relates to strength training, and more particularly, to a strength training system and method having configurable elastic and inelastic straps providing resistance for use in performing a wider variety of strengthening exercises.
Strength training is the use of a resistance to oppose muscular contraction or extension to build the strength, anaerobic endurance, and size of skeletal muscles. There are many different methods of strength training, the most common being the use of gravity to oppose muscle movement. For example, the simple “push up,” where a person lies face down against a surface and pushes himself/herself upward against gravity (which is exerting a downward force against the exerciser), is a resistance training method. The weight of the exerciser's body and the pull of gravity provide the “resistance” useful to strengthen the arm muscles, and other muscles.
Strength training is highly beneficial to individuals and many people desire to engage in such training on a daily basis. Strength training can provide significant improvement in the health and well-being of those who perform it including increased bone density, muscle tone, and strength, and improved joint function. Muscles, tendons, and ligaments can all be strengthened and doing so reduces the potential for injury. The exerciser will enjoy an improved sense of self-confidence, improved cardiac and respiratory functions, as well as many other enhancements both physical and mental.
Resistance training is a form of strength training in which each effort is performed against a specific opposing force (i.e. resistance to being pushed, squeezed, stretched, or bent). Exercises are isotonic if a body part is moving against the force. Exercises are isometric if a body part is holding still against the force. Resistance exercise is used to develop the strength and size of skeletal muscles.
The goal of resistance training, according to the American Sports Medicine Institute (ASMI), is to “gradually and overload progressively the musculature system so it gets stronger.” Research shows that regular resistance training will strengthen and tone muscles and increase bone mass. Resistance training should not be confused with weightlifting, powerlifting or bodybuilding, which are competitive sports involving different types of strength training with non-elastic forces such as gravity (weight training). Full range of motion is important in resistance training because muscle overload occurs only at the specific joint angles where the muscle is worked.
Weight training devices and systems have been available for years. Most however include dumbbells or barbells that are either fixed weights or are configured for selectable weights, such as disks, that may be clamped on the ends to make the device heavier or removed to make the device lighter. There are many other types of machines that have selectable weights, cables, bars, and other devices that have been highly engineered and designed to focus weight training exercises on certain muscles or muscle groups. Many such machines are superbly designed and are excellent in building an exerciser's strength. However, many people who would like to perform strength training exercises do not have access to such machines. Many exercisers need smaller more versatile exercising devices or systems that can be easily used at home or taken on trips, installed for use, and uninstalled.
Weight and resistance training provide the majority of the resistance at the initiating joint angle of the relevant muscle when the movement begins, when the muscle must overcome the inertia of the weight's mass (however, if repetitions are performed extremely slowly, inertia is never overcome and resistance remains constant). In contrast, elastic resistance provides the greatest opposition to contraction at the end of the movement when the material experiences the greatest tension while hydraulic resistance varies depending on the speed of the submerged limb, with greater resistance at higher speeds. In addition to the equipment used, joint angles can alter the force output of the muscles due to leverage.
Resistance exercise devices allow a user to exercise by providing a resistance to the movement of a user's arms, legs, or torso. Resistance is normally provided by working one muscle against another, or against gravity. One presently-used system in which gravity plays the main role is known as “rope training” or suspension training Suspension training or suspension exercising is not used in the trademark sense herein. Whenever “suspension training” is mentioned, it is meant to refer only to suspending the exerciser for the purpose of strength training. It is not meant to refer to any particular company products or sponsored exercise routines of any company or trademark owner.
This form of exercise and equipment for suspension training or exercising involves an apparatus made of nylon or other relatively inelastic straps with handles. The exerciser can attach a strap or straps to a sturdy anchor at a wide variety of locations, such as in the exerciser's home. One commonly used anchor is a door jam. The exerciser then uses his or her body weight supported in the straps as the resistance to perform exercises that build strength, core stability, flexibility, and balance. The basic concept is that the exerciser mounts a pair of specifically-designed straps to the anchor and then performs various exercises that use only the exerciser's own body weight as resistance. This form of exercise has become quite popular recently since it is quite portable and can provide a good workout of core muscles.
The “core” is not meant to be restrictive as used herein. In some cases, the “core” is defined as the abdominal muscles groups (transverse abdominis, internal obliques, external obliques, rectus abdominis), hip abductors/adductors, hip flexors, and the lumbar spine. However, others may consider the “core” to refer to additional or fewer muscles or groups of muscles and/or anatomical tissues.
Another type of resistance exercise device provides an inelastic strap that is attachable to a fixed location or “anchor” such as, for example, a door. These devices may overcome some of the limitations of the elastic devices previously discussed by providing inelastic straps that can be anchored between a door and a doorjamb, door head, or other part of a door frame. FIG. 1 presents a view of a prior art suspension exercising device 30 that uses the door 32 as an anchor and has two strap segments 34 and 36 for suspension of the user 38. It is shown that the user has engaged the handles, only one of which is shown 40 of the two suspension strap segments with respective hands, leaned back to suspend himself against gravity, and is pulling himself towards the handles using arm muscles. An anchor strap 42 is located between the top 44 of the door 32 and the frame 46 of the door with an anchor loop 48 located at the inside end of the anchor strap and protruding at the top of the door for receiving the base suspension strap 50, the loop effectively dividing the base suspension strap into the two suspension strap segments 34 and 36. Each suspension strap segment includes an adjusting buckle 52 and 54 respectively to allow the user to shorten or lengthen each suspension strap segment. The door provides a sturdy anchor location that will support the weight of a user. In this case, all straps are inelastic.
Other suspension-type exercising devices have a fixed length strap attached to a door through a pulley system that allows the user to exercise by moving the arms in opposite directions. Both of the suspension devices shown in FIG. 1 and the pulley type are of limited usefulness because of their fixed length and the limited range of exercises for which they can be used. Other types of anchors are available. FIG. 2 is a view of a commercially-available fixed anchor through which a suspension strap may be threaded or to which an anchor loop may be attached through which a strap may be threaded for use by a user. In this case, the anchor would be bolted to a wall, or post, or other structure suitable to hold the entire weight of the user of the exercise straps.
However, suspension training systems do not efficiently provide a means for a user to perform certain strength training exercises, such as ground-based movements (standing), progressive resistance movements, and weighted lower body movements. All of these exercises can be quite helpful in strength conditioning and training.
Other exercise equipment in the resistance training realm includes elastic straps or bands to provide an increased resistance force. The usefulness of these devices depends, in part, on the ease with which an exerciser can perform different types of exercises, the range or number of exercises that can be performed with the device, and the ease with which different exercisers can adjust the device according to their height, weight, strength, and/or physical limitations. As used herein, the words “strap” and “band” are meant to be used interchangeably and are synonymous, for convenience of description.
Resistance exercise devices having elastic straps typically restrict the motion of a user's arms and/or legs, or the motion between the user and a support structure. Elastic exercise devices can be small, even portable, but have limited usefulness that result from their resistance characteristics, which depend on the length and elasticity of the elastic strap. As a result of these characteristics, the elastic straps are useful for a specific length range, thus restricting the diversity of exercises for which it can be used. In addition, it may not be possible for different users to employ the same device for the same exercise due to differences in height, weight, or strength between different users. Thus, for an elastic device to be generally useful, such as to provide a complete workout or to allow for use by different users, a plurality of elastic straps having different lengths are required that must be easily interchangeable. To the knowledge of the inventor, no known prior art device provides the ease of use necessary to be generally useful across a wide range of exercises.
Another limitation of elastic resistance exercise devices is that the resistance is inconsistent and increases with increasing displacement, and also tends to snap back when the user decreases his or her effort. While this resistance response provides for a compact design, it is problematic as it does not recreate the resistance encountered by muscles during more natural types of exercising, such as running, swimming, and others. Yet another limitation of elastic devices is the inability to support a wide range of weight of the user. Typically the devices are adapted to support only the resistance provided by the user's muscles. This creates extreme limitations in the exercises that can be performed by any individual elastic device. For this reason, elastic devices must be used over a limited range of stances, further limiting the user's workout.
Hence those skilled in the art have recognized a need for a strength training device that is easily adjustable so that it can provide a complete workout for any user, including adjustments that allow a wide range of stances and exercises, and that provides resistance to the user's motion in a form that is useful for exercising. In addition, there is a need to provide such a device that is adaptable to be easily portable to enable the device to be mounted to different locations for exercising. A further need has been recognized for a strength training system that has suspension training elements and elastic training elements combined in an easily usable and effective manner to provide the ability to perform a wider variety of exercises. The present invention fulfills these needs and others.